Progresivo
by Misus11
Summary: es un Oneshot... en base a los sentimientos de Natsu por Lucy, y cómo todo es progresivo... ( no es el mejor resumen... pero algo es algo)


Hola a todos!

hace mucho tiempo no subo algo... la verdad ando en otra parte del mundo, viajando por aquí y por allí tratando de sacar esta vida adulta adelante jajaja, pero como siempre escribiendo ...aquí les dejo una historia no tanto por San Valentin, si no por algo que he notado últimamente en Fairy Tail y son los setimientos de Natsu por Lucy, como han cambiado y madurado jajaja, es extraño pero los fieles seguidores de la pareja entenderán...

MUCHAS gracias por leer, Fairy Tail no me pertenece... es creación de Hiro Mashima.

-.-.-.-.

Natsu Dragneel, era un joven de una mente sencilla, quería hacer algo y lo hacía, siempre sin muchos rodeos y siendo lo más sincero que fuese posible con sus sentimientos; tenia un perfecto control de sus pensamientos y de sus acciones, pero sobre todo de su corazón inmenso y entregado; y fue por eso que al darse cuenta de que algo no iba cómo el deseaba, que cierto sentimiento y cierta confusión, cierta alegría, ciertos celos, cierta protección hacia Lucy, no era normales, y eso le aterraba en un principio.

¿Cuándo pasó? ¿En qué momento, Lucy ya no era su solo su amiga? ¿Por qué era la principal antes de hacer cualquier cosa? ¿Cómo logró ella, ser lo primero antes de actuar? Él sabía que por sus amigos haría lo que fuese, siempre y cuando eso no fuese herir a Lucy, entonces ponía en duda el "lo que sea", pero no dudaba que por Lucy heriría a sus amigos y eso le atemorizaba…

¿En qué momento paso todo eso?

Ya no era un chico tan impulsivo, pues siempre meditaba si era lo mejor para ella, ya no necesitaba estar pateándole el trasero a nadie para entretenerse, si ella estaba allí una simple comida en el gremio era lo suficientemente estimulante. Algo en Natsu había cambiado y no precisamente el día que la conoció, pues no creía en esas tonterías del destino o el amor a primera vista, si no con el tiempo, con las experiencias, con cada una de su misiones, con el roce entre la vida y la muerte, entre su piel y la propia.

¿Cómo sucedió?

Quería entender como había Lucy logrado llegar a él, a ese corazón ignorante e impulsivo, cómo había logrado cambiar sus prioridades y en cierta parte sus sueños, como había logrado convertirse en su mejor amiga al extremo de ponerse frente a quien fuere por ella, lo hizo con un viejo amigo Loke y lo haría frente a cualquiera, qué métodos más allá de ser ella, lo habían encantado de aquella manera.

¿Qué tenia ella?

De diferente, era su piel, su risa, su tacto, su protección, su humor, sus ojos, su amor, su amistad; porque nadie mas lo había atraído de esa forma, estaba seguro de eso, con ella él era él, así de sencillo y eso le atraía más que cualquier tipo de curvas, él era feliz con ella y siempre lo seria. Aunque su cuerpo era espectacular, aún con sus kilitos de más

¿Sería correspondido?

Era una las preguntas que sin querer desvelaban a Natsu, aun siendo poco lo que le importaba, pues solo estar con ella le hacia demasiado bien; aunque fuese posesivo, sabia que nadie tomaría el lugar que él tenia en el corazón de Lucy, de eso estaba más seguro, porque era él quien la hacia sonrojar, quien la salvaba, él quien la visitaba sin razón aparente, y aunque Lucy no supiera, era él a quien ella esperaba siempre. Por eso cuando las noches llegaban con esa pregunta, era a la que menos le prestaba atención, pues se sabia valorado, eso y siempre podria romperle la cara a quien lo intentase.

Se había enamorado y todos los del gremio lo notaban, sentía por ella algo más que una amistad, y era ella por la que preguntaban cuando lo veían sólo; y si se lo preguntaran, no diría que no, no mentiría porque era demasiado obvio, había llegado a ese extremo en donde le daba igual lo que pasara la gente, lo que sentía por ella era tan grande y tan cierto... él sabia que ella era su otra mitad, porque con ella le complementaba en todos los sentidos de una manera divertida e ideal, sonreía al verla, era su mejor amiga y siempre la protegería y amaría.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro al verla entrar en el gremio, una sonrisa que le hizo olvidarse de su recuento mental de sus sentimientos por ella...ella tenia ese poder.

Entraba por la puerta principal del gremio, como si al mencionarla en su corazón tantas veces la hubiese invocado...tenia su típico atuendo de tarde, una libreta anotando seguramente las deudas que tenia que pagar, sus hermosos ojos cafés se centraron en él, con una mirada entre tristeza y esperanza, sabia que él podría ayudarla, así que se acerco con una leve sonría.

-Natsu…-dijo aliviada.

-Tienes que pagar la renta, nee Lucee- le encantaba llamarla de esa manera, siempre se sonrojaba cuando escuchaba su nombre de forma melosa, lo que a él le traía aun más loco.

-…eh, si, podemos tomar un trabajo donde no destroces todo…sólo por esta vez.- un tono de reproche se escapo entre esos suaves labios iluminados por el maquillaje, si ella supiera cuanto la adoraba, cuanto la cuidaba y que haría todo lo que le trajera bien.

-y porque mejor no buscamos uno divertido….-dijo un poco juguetón- prometo no hacer ningún destrozo que no sea necesario…-sonrió, sabia que ella aceptaría, después de mucho rogarle, pues a fin de cuentas lo que ella buscaba eran recuerdos que apreciar, y un trabajo tranquilo de seguro no le traería muchos.

-no lo sé, Natsu…tengo un retraso en la cuenta de 3 meses no puedo abusar de la casera, ya sabes como es-sus ojos marrones se fijaron de nuevo en la libreta con los números rojos.

-anda Lucy, hagamos algo divertido, no va a pasar nada, y en el caso de que así sea, podrías vivir conmigo…-sonrió en plan de apuesta el joven cazadragones.

-ni de coña… eres un desordenado terrible, prefiero vivir en la calle-

-¿y tu como sabes eso? ¡tu eres el duende de la anterior vez! ¡Happy y yo estuvimos buscándote más de un año!- dijo Natsu con voz animada, lo que generó un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañera.

-CA CA CÁLLATE, YO NUNCA DIJE ESO-la joven rubia se cubrió su rostro al verse descubierta.

Una fuerte risa por parte de Natsu se escapo contagiando levemente a la Heratfilia quién sin duda haría lo que el quisiera para compensar su vergüenza.

-esta bien tomaremos el trabajo de los ladrones de caminos…. Pero tienes que prometerme que no destruirás nada…-dijo resignada.

-esta bien, mi Luce, puedes contar con eso…- acepto con una sonrisa coqueta el cazadragones quien adoraba catalogar a Lucy como suya en son de juego.

-…ya te he dicho que no me llames así…- comento nerviosa la maga estelar.-debería darte vergüenza llamar así a una chica…-

-…te metiste a mi casa para organizarla, eso da vergüenza…-dijo sabiendo que había ganado el juego.

-TU TE METES A MI CASA SIEMPRE- trato de explicarse con poca efectividad, puesto que el cazadragones ya iba varias calles mas adelantado seguido de Happy, mientras reía.

Sin más remedio ella rió con él… mientras planeaba alcanzarlo.

-Te quiero… mi Luce…-escucho decir entre risas, amaba esa nueva costumbre de su mejor amigo.

-yo a ti… mi Natsu…-y no necesitaron nada más, ellos sabían entre todo que jamás habían amado a nadie así y aun no era el momento para hacerse oficial lo que verdaderamente sentían, pero todo era progresivo... no había necesidad de apresurarse a nada, ya llegaría el momento, y si alguna vez estaban al borde de la muerte, como siempre lo admitirían y no se arrepentirían, pues siempre vivieron ese amor, sin decírselo y lo sabían.

-.-.-.-.-

Mi novio me recuerda demasiado a Natsu, por lo que me inspire de una manera algo chessy en su personalidad enamorada , ara hacer a Natsu enamorado, jajajaja halaaaaaaaaaa que cursi me he vuelto XD...

bueno en fin feliz dia de San Valentín... aunque no era con esta intesión XD pero bueno..

espero les haya gustado.

saludos y feliz 2015 (?)


End file.
